Hurricane, what Hurricane?
by obsidians
Summary: Reno and Tifa are trapped in a shack during hurricane and don't even realize what that is going on with what they get up to. Written for pervy fun, lemons ahead.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no money from writing these stories.

This story was written about a scenario suggested by VHestin regarding a couple trapped in a shack during a hurricane that actually happened. I just embellished it for my own pervy fun.

Tifa and Reno were fighting each other as he was attempting to take custody of her as he'd been ordered to when a deluge of icy rain came down and soaked them both. They were too shocked to go on fighting and neither had read the weather report that Hurricane Aerith was approaching, named after an unfortunate girl who gave her life trying to defend the planet.

Reno looked at where Tifa's shirt was soaked and now transparent, revealing that a bra was unnecessary for the woman's gravity defying breasts. She looked down to where he was looking as blushed as she hid them from his view with her arms. "Tifa, I think we need to find some sort of shelter" he shouted over the storm as he handed her his jacket in a display of gallantry he rarely offered to women.

Tifa was distracted as his own shirt was soaked and displayed wide shoulders a lithe, yet muscular torso that his baggy clothes normally concealed. She nodded "I think I saw a shack over there" she yelled over the din and by mutual agreement, they both ran in the direction of it.

The shack was in good enough shape but mainly just contained a single bed and both were shivering from the cold and dampness the hurricane heralded in. "I'm so cold" Tifa complained as she huddled into the scant warmth his wet jacket allowed her.

"I am too, I think we should take our clothes off" Reno suggested.

"What? I could never!" Tifa exclaimed.

"The bed is a single bed; there are no extra blankets I can find. All we have to do is huddle together and wait out the storm. That way we can get warm" Reno pointed out.

"Okay but I go first" she said getting into bed and item by item was removed and tossed over the side as she blushed and stared at Reno's turned back. "I'm ready" she said in a brave sounding voice and shut her eyes as his own clothes were removed to the rustle of fabric and he crawled into bed beside her and took her in his arms. She made certain the she didn't touch any significant part of him and sighed when their combined body heat enfolded them both.

"I hung up our clothes. I propose a truce until the storm is over. We should attempt to sleep" Reno suggested and Tifa tried to find a comfortable position and screamed when it began to thunder and lightning. "You're afraid of thunder and lightning?" Reno said in surprise when she plastered herself to him, he could feel his body responding to the taut curves her own as she squirmed in his arms.

"Distract me somehow" she begged him as she attempted to crawl into his very skin with him. He answered her by pinning the curve of her hips in place when he thrust into her, going on instinct, unable to resist the sexy woman.

"What do you think….oh fuck me. Goddess it's been too long" she screamed into the storm as she wrapped her entire body around his. She cried out as she was shamelessly taken by Reno as she wished Cloud would so many times as she slept in the twin bed beside his. Reno set a brutal pace and his hips were a blur as Tifa's orgasm gathered forces within her.

"Give it to me harder…..make me your whore. Don't spare me….ooooooh" she cried out and soon screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body bucked in orgasm and Reno threw back his head and cried out too as he came into her convulsing body. "That's all you've got? I see your reputation isn't deserved" she taunted him, needing more after years of being denied and he answered her by throwing her onto her knees and taking her again.

"Take it you dirty whore. I'll show you whose boss around here. I see the bitch position suits you well, call me Master" he panted into her ear as he spanked her once and he then pounded into her from behind as he squashed her cheek into the mattress and played with her clit.

"Fuck me, I'm your dirty whore" she cried. Neither noticed that Gaia seemed to be moving in their activities as they fucked like a couple of rabid weasels in heat, oblivious to the hurricane as it swept the land and mercifully spared the rutting couple as they swore at each other and ranted.

"I said, **call me Master** " Reno demanded of her as he stood at the end of the bed between her spread legs as his fingers dug painfully into her thighs as he fucked her as hard as he could.

"Yes **Maaaaaaaaaaster** " she cried out in a shaky voice as she jerked with each thrust as she came hard on his dick.

They fucked for hours until exhaustion took them and they fell asleep in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

They woke up hours later and Tifa blushed in memory "what did we do? Oh my god" she cried as she wrapped a sheet around her.

"We fucked" Reno bluntly said cracking an eye open.

"Do you have to be so crass?" she demanded. "I'm a lady" she said with as much dignity as possible.

"Fine. We made love" Reno sarcastically said, sitting up and putting his sodden clothes on.

"Can't you get dressed in private?" Tifa said with a blush as she found herself examining him.

"Yeah you're such a saint amongst women. Here are your panties, your holiness" Reno said handing them to her and she turned deep red as she snatched them from him. "I don't see the point of standing on ceremony. We've seen every part of each other" he said, but he turned his back so she could dress and allowed her to keep his suit jacket.

Tifa blushed as Rude was standing outside and he seemed not to notice the love bites all over them and their dishevelled states. "The GSP chip in your phone allowed me to find you. Are you both okay?" he asked them. "Rufus said he didn't need Tifa bought in anymore, I'll drop you at home" he offered.

"What happened?" Tifa said at the wreckage of the area around them.

"We were worried about you because of the hurricane" Rude said.

"Hurricane, what hurricane?" Reno said and he and Tifa both frowned at each other in confusion.

"Surely your must have experienced it" Rude said in shock.

"I was busy" Reno said looking at a glowing Tifa.

"You bastard, the stuff I allowed you to do to me" she said with a groan.

"Yes because you're such a lady, I can barely walk and I can't feel my dick. You could exhaust a mechanic bull" Reno ranted at her.

"How dare you" she said taking a swing at him that he ducked and then they were fighting again and she shed his jacket into a heap. She gasped as he accidentally ripped her shirt at the shoulder, exposing one of her unbound globes to him and she moaned as his hand settled over it and started to toy with her nipple. Her arms came around him while his head bent to suckle upon her sweet meat and ripped the other side of her shirt out of the way before kissing her lips and her hands ripped open his shirt before unfastening his pants. Rude, himself was frozen at the scene as the Turk and AVALANCHE member did some weird form of rough foreplay.

Reno knocked Tifa down, tore her panties from her, threw them over his shoulder and shoved her skirt up and entered her with a brutal thrust, all in one fluid motion.

Rude was already walking away when Tifa demanded "fuck your dirty whore again, Master" Rude turned the corner and got into the car beside Elena. Elena was not able to hear the new lovers as she was listening to music.

"Yes take it, whore. You're such a bad girl" Reno growled back to her as he brutally fucked the woman underneath him. "Damn you're tight" he gasped as she shouted her joy to the heavens.

"Oh Reeeeeeno, you're the greatest Master alive" Tifa cried as she came hard.

"Are they okay?" Elena asked him, wondering why he was blushing.

"They're fine; we'll just wait here until they're done. They should be along soon" he said.

"What are they doing?" Elena asked him.

"The missionary position last time I checked" Rude said and Elena blushed too at what he was suggesting.


End file.
